First Born: A Seasonal Tale
by HeatherR
Summary: Oneshot sequel to First Born: Sacred Flame. Please enjoy!


Warning: AU, Fantasy, PG-13, Ran/Ken.

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiss.

First Born: A Seasonal Tale

Ran looked down on the snow covered Palace as his coach tipped and turned to come in for a landing. It was a dazzlingly blinding sight against the snow and the crystal clear winter skies. He had to shield his eyes and look away.

He'd only been gone two weeks, but it'd felt like an eternity, even with the nightly chats with Aya and Ken. It wasn't at all like being with them. He sighed, grateful that it hadn't taken longer to hammer out the new trade agreement. The change in the merchants guild couldn't have come at a worse time, but the new leaders had proven easier to work with than expected. The month away that he'd anticipated had shrunk to the two weeks, and that had been long enough. If it had taken any longer he would've had to request that Ken join him.

The coach shifted again and below them he saw the tiny dots in the gravel yard grow into people. A few more seconds and they were recognizable as the honor guard. Apparently the King was giving him a real royal welcome. He must've been even more pleased by Ran's work than Aya had let on. Although honored, he'd been hoping for a more private reunion with Ken than he was obviously going to get.

He smiled at the thrill of anticipation that shot down his spine and pooled in his stomach. Somewhere down there was Ken. Fully recovered from the magic users' flu and awaiting his return.

It had been less than a year since they'd met and only five months since they'd become lovers, but two weeks apart had him aching for Ken's company and body. The coach couldn't land soon enough.

As the coach continued to drop lower the fire-haired Lord pulled the leather satchel from the seat beside him and opened it to check once again that he had everything. He'd only double checked about fifty times. Not that he expected the carefully worded agreement to suddenly disappear from his bag, but it was important. Very important. So much so that he'd been sent out a mere three weeks before the Winter Solstice to procure it before the minor rumblings of trouble had a chance to explode into violence.

And he'd done it. Despite the upheaval of a change in guild leadership and despite the ache he felt for his absent partner. It had been no small feat and Ran was proud.

He closed the satchel after checking the papers and let his mind rest. No more thinking of prices per weight of wool or the charge for shipping silk. It was three days to the Winter Solstice, five to Ken's birthday, and now that he was home he intended to celebrate. Publicly and in private.

Ran tried to school his expression as the coach landed with a lurch and slowed to a halt on the gravel of the yard. His stomach tightened as the door was opened and he stepped out into the bright white of a sunny winter day. The gravel under his feet crunched as he took one step forward, but he had to pause a moment as he was temporarily blinded by the brilliance of the sun reflecting off the snow and the white stone of the Palace. Around him he heard cheering and the crunch of several pairs of feet approaching.

Blinking, Ran turned toward the sound, recognizing that one set of feet was approaching much more quickly than the others. That still didn't prepare him for the tackle that sent him flying backward into a snowbank.

Before he could begin to think about what happened his mouth was covered by hungry lips and invaded by an eager tongue. Everything else faded from his thoughts as he gave himself up to the wave of desire that surged through him. Ran wrapped his arms around the warm weight pressing him into the snow and met the seeking tongue with his own.

However, his ascent into paradise was short lived. A loud throat clearing above him brought back the movement of time along with the sensation of cold and wet against his back. His ears registered the cheers, and jeers, of a large crowd and his eyes snapped open to meet wide startled brown eyes.

"I'd pour water on them if it wasn't so bloody cold out here," Keiji's voice commented from above them.

"It'd probably only create steam," Yohji's voice drawled in reply.

Ken broke the kiss and climbed hastily to his feet, reaching down to pull Ran up beside him.

"Sorry, Ran...everyone...sorry," he said, his face bright red. "I saw ya 'n somethin' snapped. Sorry."

"I understand," Ran nodded as he straightened his clothes and made sure the satchel hadn't opened.

Both Yohji and Keiji stood by and a little ways distant was the King's chief advisor looking startled and a little anxious. The crowd gathered on the balconies erupted into cheers again and Ran became aware of Ken brushing snow off his backside. The two Princes began to chuckle.

"Thank you, Ken," Ran said rather stiffly and his lover stopped instantly.

"Sorry," he repeated, although he didn't sound it.

Ran took a moment to study the former servant. His face was still flushed and he was acting far more contrite than was usual. The fire-haired Lord reached for him and felt his forehead.

"How are you? Should you be out in this cold? Aya said you'd recovered," Ran said reproachfully.

"I'm fine," Ken said pushing his hand away. "I'm just..._hot_."

The emphasis on that word went straight to Ran's groin and he had to make himself take a step back or he knew he'd pounce Ken to the ground again.

"I understand," he said and deliberately turned his back on his lover and started walking toward the King's man, the Princes falling into step behind him.

"Sorry about the crowd. Father wanted to show his appreciation by giving you an official welcome. That's why Advisor Hawkins is here," Keiji said, stepping up to match paces with Ran. "Everyone else just showed up hoping for a show. Nice of you to oblige them."

Ran grunted.

"Are you two going to be able to last through the meeting?" the Crown Prince asked with a smirk as Ran stopped before the Advisor and bowed low.

"Don't forget Ma-Ma's welcome home party," Yohji added.

Ran heard Ken groan.

"Of course," the Lord answered as every fiber in his being twisted. "No need to even ask such a thing."

WWWWWWWWWWWW

It was Hell. Pure, unadulterated Hell, but they had done it. Sat through the three hour meeting while the King and his advisors went over the new agreement before officially signing it. Then the professors had cast the spell to return the second copy to the new guild leaders. Then they'd attended dinner with the entire royal family, and sat trough the Queen's party for Ran after that, which luckily had just been the immediate family. At least at the party Ken had been relatively distracted, as he usually was, by Princess Kishi and Prince Jomei who could never seem to get enough of his attention, and Ran had Aya.

However, as soon as they could leave without appearing rude the two of them had bolted for their room, leaving behind smirks and smiles and at least one set of raised eyebrows.

"Damn, they made it," Yohji muttered.

"You owe me three silver pieces," Omi said with a smile.

"My goodness," Queen Kimiko said with a light laugh. "My Dear, were we ever that desperate? I feel like I should be blushing."

The King chuckled.

"I do recall a time before Keiji was born, my Dear. Can you?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh yes," the Queen giggled. She held out her hand and the King kissed it.

Their older children and Omi smiled, but Kishi and Jomei stuck their tongues out.

"Why wouldn't Ken stay?" the youngest Prince whined. "We wanted to do the new puzzle we got."

"You two will just have to wait," Princess Chiyo said. "Ran and Ken missed each other and need to have sometime alone."

"Awww," they both pouted.

"Now, now. You two got to have Ken all to yourselves for the last two weeks while Ran was away," Aya chided them.

"Nuh-unh," Kishi said. "He was sick for one week."

"Yes, with the flu he caught from you," Chiyo stated.

"One would have thought that he'd be too old to catch it," the Queen commented.

"He probably was never exposed to it before," Keiji said. "There weren't many magic users at the Thirteenth House."

"There weren't _any_ magic users at the Thirteenth House save Weston," Yohji pointed out.

"Damn flu's a magical curse," the King spat. "Wish we could find a way to kill it."

"Now, Dear, you know it's not as bad as all that," the Queen smiled. "After two or three exposures one develops immunity. There are far worse things."

"Huh, you didn't have to tend Ken in his sick bed, Ma-Ma," Chiyo stated.

"Next time I'm sending him off with Ran, fever and all," Aya agreed.

The Queen smiled pleasantly then frowned at her two youngest.

"You shouldn't even have that puzzle out," she said sharply. "It's a Solstice gift and that's still three days away. Now put it up at once or it's off to bed."

"Yes, Mama."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning neither Ran or Ken presented themselves at breakfast, nor did they show up for the morning meeting. After waiting for them for more than a half an hour the King decided to send a page to the royal apartment in search of them and started the meeting despite their absence.

When the page reached the royal apartment he was informed by Bertrand the butler that neither Lord Fujimiya or Master Hidaka had been seen yet that morning. The page was asked to wait as an under-butler was sent to their bedroom.

The under-butler knocked at the door to Ran's little library and didn't receive an answer, which didn't surprise him. He entered the small room and knocked on the door that led into the bedroom itself. He listened at the door and knocked again. After a moment he cracked the door open and knocked once more. When there was still no response he edged the door open and peeked inside.

The curtains covering the glass doors and windows at the other end of the room were drawn back, and a fire blazed in the fireplace at the foot of the bed. This told him that the wood boy had at least been there. However the clothing thrown haphazardly across the floor from the doorway to the bed, and the unmoving lump under the covers in the center of the bed told the young man that no other servants had yet disturbed them.

He stepped into the room and cleared his throat. No movement under the mound of quilts and blankets.

He crossed to the center of the room, carefully avoiding the discarded clothing, and tried clearing his throat again. No response.

The under-butler moved up beside the bed and contemplated the best possible place to rest his hand for a good shake, and opted instead for a loud call.

"Lord Fujimiya!" he stated loudly.

The lump under the bed covers jumped and then was still again.

"My Lord Fujimiya! Wake up!"

The lump jerked and the edge of the covers fell away as Ran's head and shoulders lifted off the pile of pillows he'd been buried in. Just under the edge of the blankets several chocolate colored locks of hair could be seen against Ran's chest.

"Lord Fujimiya?" The under butler asked.

Ran blinked but continued to stare at the fire in the fireplace, his hair a wild red frenzy.

"Lord Fujimiya? Are...are you awake, Sir?" the under-butler asked a little uncertainly. He judiciously ignored the chocolate locks. "The King has asked for you."

Ran blinked again. He grunted. He fell back into the pillows and pulled the covers up over his head. There was a little, soft, settling groan and then silence.

The under-butler straightened up and blinked rapidly a few times before turning and crossing the room. He let himself out and hurried back to the front hall, where Bertrand and the page were waiting.

"Are they ready?" the page asked anxiously.

"They...are still abed," the under-butler said and bowed.

Bertrand's left eyebrow twitched.

"Still abed?" the page said wide eyed. "What shall I tell his Majesty?"

"Tell the King to ask for them again at lunch time," Bertrand said stiffly.

The page stared at him.

"I believe Lord Fujimiya will be stirring by then," the elderly butler added.

The page looked at the under-butler, who nodded in agreement.

"O...Okay," the page said glancing between the two and pouting. "I shall."

He bowed and shot off back toward the King's formal study where the morning meeting was well underway.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

A bit before noon the unmoving lump in the center of Ran and Ken's bed shifted and settled. After a few moments it shifted again. The covers were pushed down and Ran poked his head out and looked blearily around the room. He squinted at the fire, which had burned down, and at the bright light pouring in through the windows. One pale arm emerged from the bedding and he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand before forcing himself into a sitting position.

A whine of protest came from the mound of blankets followed by low grumbles of discontent when Ran dragged himself out of the bed. When he looked back he could see nothing of Ken. The former servant had buried himself back in the warm nest Ran had vacated.

The fire-haired Lord stretched and shivered. The room was cold. Retrieving his robe from the end of the bed he pulled it on and staggered to the fireplace, where he built the fire back up. Rubbing again at his eyes he glanced around the room again.

It was late. Almost noon. Hadn't anyone tried to wake them? Of course, there was no guarantee it would've worked if they had. He and Ken had been at it practically all night. Ran felt as though he'd been run over by a fully loaded coach and then dragged behind it down a rocky road.

Just like the first time they'd made love.

That thought gave Ran pause and he halted on his way to the water closet to look at the bed again. Ken was still under the quilts and blankets, unmoving. Ran could use his magic to look at him if he had the strength to draw on his own meager potential, which he didn't. Maybe after a bath.

Shrugging he continued into the WC where he relaxed enough for his muddled thoughts to straighten themselves out. By the time he was done taking a long bath he felt better. He picked up their discarded clothing and dressed himself for the day. When he was done with that he gently pulled back the covers and peeked at Ken.

His lover was curled up in a tight ball snuggled into the pile of pillows Ran had been resting on. It was obvious that the man was deeply asleep and probably wouldn't be going anywhere soon. The Lord pulled up his bit of magic and used it to see Ken's vast potential. It looked normal. There was nothing odd about it, and nothing new either.

Dropping the edge of the covers Ran shook his head. Of course there was nothing different or new. Just because their activities during the night and the way he felt today mirrored those on his birthday didn't mean anything. The Sacred Flame was renewed and there was no reason in the world to think that Ken was repeating the process.

Ran shook his head again to clear it. He drew the curtains shut and quietly left the room in search of lunch. Bertrand told him he was expected in the main royal dining hall and Ran asked the elderly butler to have someone replace the bath water...quietly.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ran cancelled their weapons practice and magic lesson for the afternoon. He made apologies to both the King and his advisors and staff, and put up with the teasing from his royal brothers and sisters. Aya tried to be supportive, but he caught her smirking. By dinner he'd returned to his room where he found Ken just waking up.

The sleepy brunet was poking his head out from under the covers like a turtle peeks out of its shell. He blinked at Ran when the Lord entered the room and smiled.

"There you are," he said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner," Ran smiled. He took note of the pants, shirt, and waistcoat set out on Ken's clothes wrack as he passed. "Someone's laid out some things for you."

Ken sat up and yawned widely.

"So late? Really?" he asked, then giggled. "You wore me out."

"How do you feel?" Ran asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Hungry," Ken grinned. "Just let me wash up 'n we can go."

"There should be fresh bath water," Ran commented as he watched Ken's tone body exit the bed covers and move toward the water closet.

"You wanna help me?" Ken called from within.

"If I do we'll be late," Ran said with a chuckle. He made his way around the bed to sit on Ken's side. "The King has requested that both of us attend."

"Why?" Ken asked reappearing in the doorway. "Can't we have a day to ourselves now and again?"

"I think he just wants to be sure you're alright," Ran said. "You did just recover from the magic user's flu."

"Yeah, but I'm fine now," Ken said as he stepped behind the screen that hid the tub and wash basin. Ran could hear him uncovering the tub and getting in. "I 'cn use my magic, so I'm fully recovered. He just doesn't want me outta his sight. 'Fraid I'll get into trouble."

"Very likely true," Ran nodded.

There was a pause in the sounds of sloshing water.

"What's true? The King's sight or me 'n trouble?" Ken asked.

"Both," Ran answered with a smirk.

A wet sponge came flying over the screen and the fire-haired Lord laughed as he caught it.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Everyone stared. Ran couldn't really blame them since he'd been staring as well. It was hard not to when Ken was making an utter pig of himself.

They'd arrived at dinner on time and chatted a bit as the food found its way to the table. But as soon as the servants had stepped away from the trays Ken had acted. He'd piled his plate high with anything within reach, even foods he normally avoided, and once it was loaded he'd lit into it like a starving man. Then when that was gone he'd done it again, twice.

The Queen had politely suggested that he was overly hungry due to missing breakfast and lunch. She said it was only right that he have three meals now to make up for it. But that excuse didn't hold water when he helped himself to a fourth plate followed by two large slices of pie.

Ran was appalled, and more than a little worried. He recalled their dinner the day after his birthday and decided he'd watch Ken very carefully through the night. Perhaps he'd better take a closer look at Ken as well. And make sure the balcony doors were locked.

For his part the former servant felt fine. He admitted to being a little full and apologized for his lack of decorum, and then sat down to work on the puzzle with Jomei and Kishi. Ran watched him anxiously from a settee until it was time to retire for bed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ken yawned and stretched as they entered their room.

"That puzzle's kinda fun," he said as he stopped before his wardrobe, "but I get the feeling Queen Kimiko wasn't pleased they had it out."

"I suspect it was meant to be one of their Solstice gifts," Ran said. "I'm sure they thought they could avoid serious repercussions if they got you to help them with it."

Ken snorted out a chuckle and began disrobing.

"You were quiet tonight," he commented.

"I...was thinking," Ran replied also beginning to undress.

"Come on, Ran, what's up? You've had that crease in your forehead all night," Ken stated.

"What crease?"

"Your worry wrinkle."

Ran stopped unbuttoning his shirt and felt his forehead, pouting.

"Well?" Ken demanded turning to face his lover expectantly.

"You're acting like you did the day after my birthday," he admitted. "The day you renewed the Sacred Flame."

"You mean I'm acting like I did the last time we made love all night," Ken countered.

"The last time we made love all night you renewed the Sacred Flame," Ran repeated.

"Not necessarily. We made love that night too," Ken stated. "Before and after you found me out on the balcony."

"It was my birthday," Ran pouted, "and it'll be your birthday in four days."

Ken's eyebrows went up and he looked incredulously at his lover.

"I hadn't seen you for two whole weeks and we're in love 'n closely paired," he countered. "Last time I'd been waitin' months for somethin' to happen between us."

Ran shifted around like he wanted to continue arguing but he couldn't think of anything to argue with. Ken stretched out his arms and stepped up to him.

"Search me," he stated, and when Ran hesitated he nodded, "go on."

The fire-haired Lord rested a cool hand against Ken's warm, bare shoulder and shut his eyes. He reached for his tiny bit of magic and followed the connection that led from it to Ken. He scanned through his lover's vast and powerful potential but found nothing amiss. There was no sign of anything new or different and with a sigh he pulled back and let go.

He opened his eyes slowly. Only then did he become aware of how close Ken was.

"Find anything?" the brunet asked softly.

Ran shook his head. "No," he said.

"Told ya," Ken whispered, leaning forward until their lips met.

They kissed slowly, gently, exploring the feel of lips against lips before deepening it. After several long moments they pulled apart and Ken smiled.

"The Flame is renewed, Ran," he said softly, peppering the Lord's chin with small kisses and nips. "There's no reason for me to be creating new magic."

No reason? Did there really need to be one? It had always bothered Ran that neither he or Ken had been aware of what was happening. Nor had anyone been able to explain it afterward, not even the Sisterhood. It remained a mystery.

Ran sighed again and allowed himself to be distracted by Ken's attentions. There was no sense in worrying. He'd searched and found nothing. Even so, he would watch tonight just in case.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

In the middle of the night when Ran felt Ken slide out of his arms and climb from the bed he sat up instantly.

"Ken?"

"Hmmm?" the brunet muttered, turning to glance back at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta pee."

"Oh."

Ken turned back toward the WC and muttered something Ran couldn't hear. In a few minutes he was back in bed and snuggled up beside his lover.

"Happy now?"

"Hn."

Ken didn't stir again until morning.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ran stared, everyone stared, as Ken finished his third slice of melon. The melon had followed two plates of eggs, six slices of toast, two bowls of porridge and a fruit salad. Three times what he normally ate for breakfast. Even Aya looked stunned as she delicately glanced under the table, just to check.

"What?" Ken asked, shoving his plate away with a satisfied sigh. "I was hungry."

"We can all see that," Ran replied with a scowl. In the back of his mind he resolved to do something, but what he wasn't sure. When Ken fell asleep during the morning meeting his anxiety level went up another notch.

WWWWWWWWWWW

For three days the strange trend in Ken's behavior continued. He appeared normal except for his unending appetite and tendency to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. It was generally believed that his flu had come back. It often took people with a lot of potential two or three runs to build up an immunity to it, and everyone knew Ken was powerful. And the magic user's flu often had strange symptoms. But what everyone didn't know, and Ran did, was that Ken could still use his magic. So, it wasn't the flu that was affecting him.

They'd been allowed to skip the Solstice celebration, much to Ran's relief and Ken's disappointment. And they'd been let out of all meetings and lessons, but even with the added time to rest Ken continued to sleep more and more often, and eat everything in sight.

And Ken was getting weaker. Ran could feel it and he was frightened.

The afternoon of the third day, Ken's birthday, Ran went in search of Omi. He knew he could speak to him at almost any time during the evening, but not without his royal brothers and sisters over hearing. Not to mention the King. He didn't want to worry them. Not yet. And he didn't want Yohji snooping.

Despite his lethargy Ken went along with him. He was unwilling to have Ran out of his sight and refused to stay in bed. Ran was hard pressed to say he minded. In actuality he was glad to keep his lover near, within sight and reach.

As they entered the library Ran felt the wave of calm he always felt around books. It'd been over a year since he'd visited the Palace library and he didn't realize how much he'd missed it until that moment.

"Wow," Ken muttered and stared around wide eyed. "This's a lot of books. More 'n at the Thirteenth House."

Ran smiled and moved to the large desk where a librarian was seated.

"Is Master Tsukiyono here this afternoon?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, My Lord. Three rows back, second table from the wall on your left," the bespeckled woman answered.

Ran nodded his thanks and moved off through the stacks, Ken close on his heels.

Just past the first two rows of book shelves was an open area with comfortable seats and low tables. There was a double sided fire place with a cheery blaze in it on one side and large windows letting in the sun on the other. Ran paused as he heard Ken yawn. It was the third one in as many minutes.

"Are you sleepy again?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Ken said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Omi's just down the next row, why don't you sit here in the sun. I'll be back in a minute," Ran suggested. Ken had been touchy when he'd brought up the Sacred Flame again, and he really didn't want to upset him with the questions he had for Omi. The warm sitting area might be the perfect solution.

"Yeah, okay," Ken said, dropping gratefully into one of the chairs. "You'll be right back?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Ran watched Ken settle in before continuing on. He found Omi right where the librarian had said he'd be, hidden behind a small mountain of books.

"Omi?"

The seer jumped and looked up in surprise.

"Ran! Hello. What are you doing here?" he asked with a wide, bright smile.

"Mind if I sit down?" the red-headed Lord asked, indicating the vacant chair across form the younger man.

"Please do. Sorry I seemed so surprised, but you've never sought me out before," Omi said, his grin turning sheepish. "What can I do for you?"

"I...I'm worried about Ken," Ran said once he was seated.

"Because of the flu," Omi nodded. "Don't worry, Ran. Everyone says..."

"He doesn't have the flu," Ran stated.

"He doesn't?"

"No...I think it's...that is, last time...," Ran frowned down at the table top. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to put it into words.

Omi waited patiently.

"His behavior...the eating and sleeping...it's like...it's very like his behavior the day he renewed the Sacred Flame," Ran said softly.

Omi's eyes got very wide, but he didn't say anything.

"The difference is he used the magic he created to renew the Flame immediately, but this time...it's been three days. _Three days_, Omi, and...he's getting weaker," Ran finished. He slumped in his chair and met the large blue eyes of the seer. Worry was written all over his face.

"Wait a moment," Omi said closing the book in front of him and sitting up straighter. "You're saying you think Ken has created new magic again?"

Ran nodded.

"Have you looked?" Omi asked.

"Yes. He appears normal. I can't see anything different or new," Ran answered.

"So if he did create magic then you can't see it," Omi said and Ran nodded. "Okay. Tell me again why you think this?"

"The way he's eating and sleeping," Ran stated.

"And that's all?"

"No, there's the way I felt four mornings ago. I didn't wake until noon and when I did I felt as though I'd been doing heavy labor all night," Ran said. "And Bertrand told me an under butler came into our room and actually spoke to me, but I don't recall it."

"And this after sleeping all night?" Omi asked.

Ran's eyes darted away and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"We weren't exactly sleeping," Ran muttered.

"Oh?" Omi asked, followed quickly by a blush of his own and an, "OH! I see. Um...I don't have a lot of experience in that area, but...um...is that unusual?"

"Very," Ran stated.

"So, you don't often...?"

"Not all night."

"Ah," Omi nodded. "So, I take it that before the Sacred Flame was renewed you two...?"

Ran nodded curtly.

"All night?"

Another curt nod.

"I see," Omi said and a slightly embarrassed silence followed. After a moment Omi cleared his throat. "So, it wasn't just Ken creating the magic. It was both of you. It must have taken a tremendous amount of energy and...effort. A-hem. No wonder you felt fatigued afterward."

"But if the Sacred Flame is renewed then...?"

"Why is it happening again? Good question. Perhaps there is another need, a different use for this magic," Omi said. "I'm equally interested in the fact that you can't see it. By rights it should be clearly visible."

"Why hasn't it left him?" Ran asked, his voice betrayed only the slightest edge of desperation.

"Maybe...," Omi stopped speaking and his eyes drifted to a point just past Ran's left ear.

"Omi?" he asked. "Omi?"

The seer continued to stare, unmoving. Ran watched him pensively and after a moment the seer drew a deep breath and blinked rapidly.

"Omi?" Ran asked again.

"Do not worry, Ran. The answer will present itself soon and all will be well," Omi murmured.

"What did you see?" the Lord asked.

"A blue light, and I heard crying, but it was happy. I felt more than I saw," he answered. "I'm sorry. That's all I can tell you, but it seems like this may be an ability Ken can use. I have the feeling it's connected to his healing gift. Now I'll have to go register my vision. Do you mind if I record everything you've told me? We've never been able to establish that any of the other twins that renewed the Flame were aware of what they were doing. And the records from the time the vow was made are wordy but not informative."

Ran nodded absently, thinking of everything Omi had told him.

"Thank you, Omi," he said rising from his seat. "I was hoping you'd have read something at the Temple that could help, but...I think your vision has given me more reassurance than any ancient writings would have. Thank you."

Omi smiled at the praise and blinked at the sheer number of words Ran was using. He'd heard more out of him in the last half hour than he had in the year he'd known him.

"You're more than welcome," the seer chirped. "I'm glad I could help."

Ran bowed and walked off back between the bookshelves. Omi watched him go and then glanced at Prince Yohji who emerged from the next row of books over.

"Could you see anything?" Omi asked.

The tall, lanky Prince shook his head.

"He's right. To all appearances Ken has nothing but his own potential within him."

Omi sighed and rose.

"Well, he'll be fine in a day or so," he said. "Maybe even sooner. I have to go log my vision."

"I'll come with you," Yohji said with a smile.

"Of course you will," Omi said and smirked.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Ran studied Ken as he approached him. The former servant was slumped over in the chair, obviously asleep. The warmth from the fire and the sun flooding through the window had combined to do him in, and the Lord paused to watch his lover for just a moment. He let Omi's words trickle through his mind. They brought him immeasurable relief.

Ran sighed and smiled and stepped forward to wake his love with a soft kiss. He wouldn't normally do such an action in public but he felt safe in the library, and there wasn't anyone in their immediate vicinity.

Ken responded instantly. Smiling into the kiss before reciprocating. It was short, but sweet. Large chocolate eyes blinked open and Ken stretched.

"All done?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmmm," Ran nodded. "All done."

Ken studied him a moment.

"Your worry wrinkle's gone," he said sounding a little awed.

"Omi told me exactly what I wanted to hear," Ran said.

"Good. Now you can quit worryin' about me. It's my birthday 'n I want you to be happy," Ken huffed and stood up, stretching again. "Wanna get a snack? I'm hungry."

"Sure," Ran smirked. He didn't mention that they'd only finished lunch an hour before and he didn't fuss when Ken ate an entire bread pudding. He also didn't worry when Ken fell asleep in the middle of his party that evening. The red-haired Lord simply wrapped an arm around his love and advised that the party continue without him.

WWWWWWWWW

Margery Piper, wife of Captain Thomas Piper of the royal guard and head chamber maid to her Ladyship, Countess Carlisle of the Seventh House, was in pain again. It was a terrible familiar agony and she'd been dreading its return. But worse than the pain itself was the knowledge that this would be the last time she'd feel it. The healers had told her that if they tried again with the same results then she'd finally have to admit it to herself. She would never be able to bear children.

As it was she knew she shouldn't have tried again, or the time before either. This was their fifth attempt, and soon she feared, their fifth failure.

The pain came again. She clutched her abdomen, and grit her teeth against it. As if sheer force of will could keep the fetus from miscarrying. And she didn't want Thomas to know how bad it was, how hopeless. But as he held her she knew he was all too well aware of the pain she was in. She could feel him bracing himself for what would come even as he physically comforted her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely.

"Shhhh. Don't say that," he said, and kissed her sweat soaked forehead. "I don't like seeing you in pain...of any sort."

Margery could tell he wanted to say more, but wouldn't. She tried to stifle a sob.

"I love you," her husband continued. "That's all I really care about. And I'm afraid. What would I ever do without you?"

He kissed her again and she could feel the tears on his cheeks against her own.

"I...I so w-wanted this," she gasped, finally giving in to her despair. She began to sob.

"I know. I know," he said trying to sooth her and hold her and ease her pain.

A sharp, stab of agony shot through her abdomen and Margery cried out.

"Hang on, hang on," her husband begged her. "The healer is coming. I...," he paused when a noise in the outter room alerted him to someone entering their apartment. "I think she's here."

The bed room door opened and a figure entered.

"M-Master...Hidaka?" the Captain said, blinking in surprise and confusion.

Margery looked up when her husband spoke and stared in shock. Standing in their bed room doorway, swaying slightly, was a sleep tousled man wearing nothing but a nightshirt. His large brown eyes stared vacantly into the room and he didn't seem to be aware of anything or anyone. After a few seconds he stepped forward and stood at the foot of their bed.

"Master Hidaka?" her husband said again, more forcefully. She could sense his confusion and concern at the gentleman's sudden appearance and continued silence, but as another agonizing cramp seized her she stopped worrying about anything other than what was happening within her.

At the foot of the bed the man paired to Lord Fujimiya raised his hands to his chest and released a deep sigh. As the air left his lungs a brilliant blue light poured from his chest and pooled in his open palms.

Margery raised her head. Something inside her directed her attention toward the stranger and she sat up a bit straighter in surprise when she saw the light.

"What...?" Thomas began to ask, but his thought wasn't fully formed when the light shot out of Master Hidaka's hands and into his wife.

Margery gasped as the blue light disappeared inside her slightly swollen belly, more out of shock than pain. In fact, the sharp shards of agony faded to a dull ache before stopping all together. The heat and the nausea left as well and she was suddenly filled with a sense of calm and well being. She knew beyond any doubt that her baby would live. With tears of gratitude she looked up at Master Hidaka, just in time to see him topple over backwards onto the floor.

"_Margery! **Margery!!**_" her husband cried, clutching at her.

"He fell," she said, pointing.

"What?" the Captain asked and shook his head. "Are _you_ alright?!"

She blinked at him.

"Yes," Margery answered with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. The pain is gone."

"It's gone?" Thomas asked, and his face betrayed a hope he was afraid to admit.

She squeezed his arm.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said and her husband allowed a tentative smile to touch his lips.

"You mean...?"

She nodded, smiling wider.

"Are you sure?" he asked not quite believing her.

"Absolutely sure," she stated. "Me, and our baby, we're both fine."

The Captain let loose a cry, half laugh half sob, and pulled Margery into a tight embrace. Then quickly released her looking worried. She laughed.

"It's okay, Thomas. You can hug me. Please do," she laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

With a relieved sigh he held her against him for a moment. Both reveling in the feeling of each other, and the quiet joy of their saved pregnancy. After a few minutes they separated and glanced toward the foot of the bed where there had been no movement or sound since Master Hidaka's collapse. Together they climbed from the bed and approached the unmoving figure stretched out on the floor.

"Who did you say he is?" Margery asked as she crouched beside the unconscious man.

"Master Hidaka," her husband replied staring in wonder at her ease of movement.

"The Master Hidaka who's paired to Lord Fujimiya?" Margery asked.

"Yes."

"I've never seen him close up," she commented looking at his peaceful face. "He's quite young, isn't he?"

"I believe he just turned twenty," the Captain answered frowning thoughtfully. "Today, in fact. But he's been ill."

"He's cute," Margery said with a smile.

"You...you really are fine now...aren't you?" Thomas asked softly, studying his wife's smiling face.

"Yes, _we_ are," she answered.

He reached out a hesitant hand and gently rested it on her belly. They looked at each other in delighted surprise when the tiny being inside kicked.

"Master Hidaka," Thomas said softly, redirecting his attention to the unconscious gentleman stretched out on their floor. He moved his hand to the man's shoulder and shook it lightly. "Master Hidaka?" When there was no response he met Margery's eyes. "The healer is coming."

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Ran awoke with a choking cry and sat bolt upright in bed breathing hard. After a moment his heart had slowed and he glanced down beside him to find the bed empty. It took all his will not to panic as he scrambled from bed and dashed to the glass doors hidden behind the long winter weight curtains. He wrenched open the draperies and was relieved to find the doors themselves locked and the snow beyond undisturbed.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then approached the door to the water closet and knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door and looked inside. It was empty.

Ran slammed the door and turned to survey the room by the dim light of the nearly dead fire. The new heavy robe he'd given Ken for his birthday was still draped across the foot of the bed along with his own. On the floor were Ken's slippers.

Gritting his teeth Ran collected Ken's things and paused only to put on his own before heading out of their room. He almost ran head long into a page that was hurrying toward their door.

"Lord Fujimiya, there's a page here from the Guards' residence," the child cried breathlessly. "He requests that you go with him, my Lord."

"The Guards' residence?" Ran muttered. He tightened his hold on Ken's robe and slippers and nodded. "Take me to him."

He followed the boy down to the entrance hall of the royal apartment where he found Bertrand waiting with another boy, this one in the livery of the royal guard. For once the elderly butler was not impeccably dressed in his tidy uniform, but like Ran was wrapped in a heavy belted robe. He did not looked pleased.

"My Lord, this boy humbly requests you accompany him down to the Guards' residence," Bertrand informed him. "He claims Master Hidaka is down there."

"It's true, my Lord," the boy piped up after a quick bow. "Captain Piper sent me himself to get you."

"Then let's go," Ran said moving toward the door.

"My Lord?" Bertrand asked in surprise.

"It's alright, Bertrand. Don't wake the family. We'll return shortly," Ran said as the page scurried out the door ahead of him. "I hope," he added under his breath.

They made their way toward the nearest lift as quickly as they could without running. The night watch stationed in the hall watched them curiously.

WWWWWWWW

What seemed like an eternity later Ran arrived at captain Piper's apartment. It was a small cluster of rooms inside the Guards' residence, a lower floor in one of the oldest parts of the Palace where the royal guards and their families lived. Ran had actually never been to the area before and was glad to have the page as a guide. The boy wended his way through maze-like corridors and passages before stopping at one with the Captain's name on the placard. Ran entered without knocking and made his way to what appeared to be the bed chamber.

There he found a pregnant woman seated on the edge of a bed being examined by a very young female healer, a man in a rumpled guard's uniform anxiously watching them, and Ken sprawled out on the floor under a blanket, either asleep or unconscious.

"What happened here?" he demanded as he crouched by Ken's side.

"It appears that Master Hidaka saved the life of their unborn child," the healer answered without moving her gaze from the woman's abdomen.

"What?" Ran asked.

"The fetus was about to miscarry," she explained. "He stopped it. Not only that, but I'd say the pregnancy is out of danger and will carry to term."

The Captain and his wife beamed broad smiles at each other over the young healer's head.

"What of Ken?" Ran asked anxiously, glancing down at his lover.

"He appears to be sleeping," the healer answered.

"Sleeping?"

"I couldn't wake him," she added.

Ran bent over him and shook his shoulder. "Ken? Can you wake up?"

"Mmmm," the former servant whined, furrowing his brow he rolled toward Ran. "Need new mattress...is uncomfy."

"You're on the floor, Ken."

"What?" large brown eyes blinked open and looked up at first Ran and then the unfamiliar room. Struggling a little Ken sat up. "Where are we?"

"Captain Piper's rooms," Ran answered.

Ken looked around again and noticed the three people by the bed and the page by the door, all watching him curiously. He blushed bright red when he realized one of them was a pregnant woman wearing nothing but her night gown.

"Wh-why are we here?" he asked quietly, ducking his head.

"You tell me," Ran replied.

Ken glanced up at him, his eyes darkening.

"I don't know! How'd we get here?" he demanded.

"Presumably you walked, although why the night watch didn't stop you I've no idea," Ran said sourly.

Ken pouted at him in confusion.

Suddenly the healer was at his side, resting one hand gently to his chest and staring fixedly at it.

"What's she doin'?" he asked Ran.

"Shhh," the Lord answered.

"Interesting," the young woman muttered after a few minutes. She removed her hand and met his eyes. "Master Hidaka, will you come to the Infirmary tomorrow? I'd like the Master Healers to get a look at you."

"Is anything wrong?" Ran asked.

"No. Not at all. I'm just not sure what exactly happened here, although I do have an idea," she said with a light smile. "I would like a second opinion."

"Then we'll be there," Ran stated.

"Thank you," the healer said with a nod. She rose and stepped back as Ran pulled Ken to his feet and handed him his robe and slippers. "For now I think it'd be best for everyone to return to your beds and try to sleep. We'll have another look at you as well, Mrs. Piper. In the morning," she said addressing the Captain's wife.

The woman stood up and curtsied easily while her husband bowed.

"Yes. Thank you," she said.

The healer nodded and bid them good night. Ran and Ken faced the beaming couple a little nervously as they approached them.

"Please accept our thanks," the Captain said bowing deeply. "There is nothing we can do to repay you."

Margery couldn't contain her joy and threw herself on the startled brunet, who let out a surprised squeak. She hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you so much! You've made us so happy!" she cried and when she released him Ken was alarmed to find her actually crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfect," she said with a laugh.

"We should go," Ran said a bit uncertainly, but the Captain nodded with a wide smile. "Good night."

"Good night," the happy couple said wearing matching grins.

Ran caught Ken's arm and dragged him from the apartment, shooing the page out ahead of them.

"Thank you for your assistance," Ran said to the boy and then bid him good night. He took the hint and scampered away, leaving Ran and Ken to find their own way back to the main halls of the Palace.

"What'd I do?" Ken asked, scratching his head.

"You saved their baby," Ran answered.

"I did? How?"

"I don't know."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Ran scowling in thought and Ken glancing behind them.

"That was weird," the former servant stated after a time.

"I'll say," Ran agreed. "From now on I'm tying you to the bed."

Ken blinked then smirked a naughty little smirk.

"Oh, yeah?" he said archly.

KKKKKKKKKK

The following morning Ran and Ken arrived at the infirmary just after breakfast. Both Omi and Yohji had followed them down despite Ran's obvious annoyance. The seer had further antagonized the Lord by producing a notebook when they reached the waiting room, and asking Ken a number of questions that the former servant was unable to answer.

"Omi," Ran said when he couldn't take anymore, "how many times can he tell you he doesn't know before you believe him?"

"It's not that I don't believe him, Ran-kun," the young seer explained. "It's just that he maybe unaware that he does indeed know something. I'm simply trying to cover all possibilities."

Ran sighed.

"Sorry, Omi, but I really don't know anything," Ken shrugged, then scowled at Yohji when the Prince laughed. "About last night," he added.

"I'm hoping the healer will be able to enlighten us," Ran said. "She seemed to have some ideas."

Just then one of the many doors off of the waiting room opened and Captain Piper stepped through, his wife on his arm. Both were smiling happily and paused in the doorway to thank the healer who accompanied them. When they spotted Ran and Ken they bowed and curtsied before once more expressing their gratitude. Then they were away and Ken was being summoned.

He was instructed to sit on a high cot while the young healer from the night before and several of her colleagues examined him with their sight. First from the front and then from the back, and one had him lift his arm while he took a look from the side.

Ran, Omi, and Yohji watched and tried to catch the occasional mutterings of the healers. Ken sat still but glanced nervously between the group and Ran.

"Well, well, that is very interesting indeed," one of the elder men of the party said at last and they all stepped back. "You may get down now, Master Hidaka. Thank you."

"What did you find?" Yohji asked, injecting a bit of authority into his voice.

"In a minute, my lad. In a minute," the healer chuckled as the group turned their eyes on Ran. The elder man motioned him to take Ken's place on the cot. "If you would please, my Lord."

Looking not a little startled Ran found himself at the center of an examination identical to Ken's. There was more muttering.

"Thank you, Lord Fujimiya," the young woman from the night before said and he hopped down. "Gentlemen, would you care to follow me to the conference room?"

The young healer led them through a side door in the examination room, down a little hall, and into a large sunlit room that held only a long table and chairs. Within a few minutes everyone was situated and waiting expectantly for an explanation.

"As with all magical gifts there are many types of healers with a variety of skills," the elder healer stated. "Most have the basic diagnostic ability and some amount of skill to mend what is broken or cure what is making people ill. There are some healers who can, working in tandem with one another, enter a trance like state and create a raw form of magic that may be used to heal a human body at its most basic, elemental level. They are very rare, and usually require years of study and training, but they do exist. This, apparently, is an ability you possess, Master Hidaka."

The four men from the upper Palace blinked.

"You mean that's how I healed the baby?" Ken asked tentatively.

"You didn't heal the Piper's baby," the elder healer replied. "What you did was correct whatever it was within Margary Piper that wouldn't allow her to carry a pregnancy to full term. You healed her, not the baby."

"But...," Ran started and stopped when the elderly man held up his hand.

"What these rare healers do is combine their two magics into one, and then use the new magic to heal people whose illnesses are beyond normal abilities," he continued. "The results sometimes seem miraculous, but they aren't. In order to do these feats of healing they must enter a trance. From what we can tell you, Master Hidaka, and you, Lord Fujimiya, were able to combine your magics just as these healers do. It must be a latent, natural ability as neither of you have been trained and we are...well, more than a little perplexed and curious as to how you managed it."

Ran felt himself blush hotly. He had a fairly good idea how they'd managed it and he really didn't want to discuss it. Certainly not in front of his royal brother, Prince Yohji.

"It must've been your all night...er...a-hem...that is...sex," Omi stated, turning red. Ran glared at him but the healers pounced like hungry cats.

They demanded to know all the details which mortified Ken and amused Yohji to no end. After a long barrage of questioning Ran was ready to kill, and the Prince could barely contain his glee.

"So, you've done it before and will very likely do it again," the young healer from the previous evening said when things were settling down. "I'm not sure your birthdays have anything to do with it, although they may. It seems more likely that the need for such a magic was what triggered your creating it, and so far those needs just happened to correspond with your birthdays."

"What this may mean is that you'll never be able to control it," another healer said. "The two occurrences seem to indicate that you are under the magics' influence, and not the other way around. We believe however that this could be corrected with the proper training."

"But why couldn't we see it?" Ran interjected anxiously.

"Oh, now _that_ is the interesting part," the elderly healer said leaning forward. "Because Master Hidaka has both creative and destructive magic it never occurred to any of us to look for this sort of ability. Because his destructive magic came from his twin and was not originally his own anything new might be perceived as a possible threat. Therefore he seems to have a tiny pouch or pocket where the new magic is hidden until it can be released."

"It was more clear to me last night then it is now," the young healer said. "You wouldn't be able to see it unless you knew exactly what to look for and even then I'm not sure it'd be visible when it was full. What we can see is the opening to the pocket and it is rapidly closing now that the magic's been released."

"But if the need for it is indeed the trigger then why did Ken hold onto it this time?" Omi asked, seeing Ran's growing frustration. "It's been nearly a week since Ran's return."

"And he was growing weaker by the day," Ran added casting a worried glance at his lover. Ken smiled back at him.

"But I'm fine now," he said. "Completely back to normal."

The healers exchanged glances.

"The weakness was most likely caused by the amount of energy Master Hidaka was having to put into keeping the new magic safely hidden from his destructive magic," another healer answered. "To keep the full pocket safely tucked away must take an amazing amount of power."

"What we know for certain is that Margary Piper's pregnancy was relatively normal until the day before yesterday," the elderly healer added.

"The Captain and Mrs. Piper have been trying to have children for years without success," the young woman explained. "This was not their first attempt. Each pregnancy was normal up until she reached her sixth month and then she miscarried each one. We've never been able to determine exactly why or do anything to prevent it. Without Master Hidaka's assistance this one would've ended the same way...last night."

Ran was scowling again. He felt like every answer they received led to more questions. How could Ken, or Ken's magic, have known that Mrs. Piper would need his help? If it didn't have anything to do with their birthdays then why did the magic wait to be released? And if they couldn't control this ability then he feared what might occur the next time it happened. What if Ken had to hold the magic longer? Or the person it was meant for died before he could get it to them? What would happen to Ken in that instance? No, he wasn't pleased at all with what the healers were telling them.

"We would like to watch you, Master Hidaka, and see exactly what you do when you are healing someone," the elder healer said. "It is a rare thing indeed to see someone with enough power to simply force bones and flesh back together. But this other ability, and the fact that you and Lord Fujimiya can use it without any training whatever, is simply extraordinary. Perhaps by watching you heal as you normally do will give us a clue to the other gift."

"And it goes without saying that should this occur again we'd like to be notified immediately," the young woman added.

"Indeed," the elderly healer nodded.

The rest of the morning was spent with Ken healing various minor wounds in the infirmary while the healers watched him, and the others watched them. Ran still wasn't happy, but he clung to the small hope that a means of control could be found or perhaps learned. He didn't like the idea of being used, even if it was their own magic that was using them. As far as he was concerned it was endangering Ken's life. It didn't matter to him what the benefits were to others.

"I wonder," Omi muttered as they stood near the door to a small examination room and watched Ken heal a broken wrist on a young guardsman.

"Hn?" Ran grunted.

"What?" Yohji asked softly.

"I wonder if the other healers that renewed the Sacred Flame experienced something like this," the seer said.

Ran and Yohji focused their attention onto the younger man with such intensity that he almost quailed.

"The other healers," the Prince murmured, thinking.

"Yes. We don't know much about them, but there were three other healers. Prince Taron of the First house among them," Omi continued. "Although, Ken is the only one that lost his twin and inherited his destructive power, so I doubt whether any of the others would've needed to hide their new magic. But surely they had the same ability to create it. We know that Taron at least traveled the kingdom performing great acts of healing. I wonder whether this ability is what prompted him to do so."

"He traveled the kingdom?" Ran asked in surprise.

"Yes. He was welcome wherever he went and was greatly respected, even by those of the Houses that had most opposed his brother, King Simon," Omi explained. "By all accounts the two were very close, almost inseparable prior to the Great War."

"But afterward he traveled?" Ran asked.

"Yes," Omi nodded.

Ran glanced at his lover.

"Any idea when the Sacred Flame was renewed in relation to the Great War, Omi?" Yohji asked.

"Sometime after according to the records I was allowed to copy at the Temple," the seer answered. "And not too long after either, but there's no exact reckoning."

"Hmmm," Yohji mused.

"Ken has said he'd like to travel the trade routes," Ran said softly, still watching his lover.

"That seems very telling," Yohji said also looking at Ken.

"Would you be opposed to such?" Omi asked Ran carefully.

"No," he answered. "As long as the King has no need of us, but...Aya. How can I think of leaving her? She wouldn't like to travel roughly."

Yohji cleared his throat in a diplomatic manner and smiled tightly.

"Ran, my brother, I think it's time you and Aya had a little talk," the Prince stated resting a hand companionably on the red-head's shoulder.

Ran frowned at him but was distracted by Ken, who suddenly pounced on him.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry," he declared and the four of them left the infirmary after making arrangements to return the following morning.

WWWWWWWWWW

"So, it seems two of our chicks are to leave the nest," the King sighed as he sat heavily on the edge of his bed. He felt more tired than he ever had. The talk he'd had with Ran wasn't at all what he'd been expecting when his fire haired ward had requested a private audience.

"As every chick does, my love," Queen Kimiko said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into his back.

"It's been less than a year since Ken came to us. I guess I was expecting...hoping that his coming wouldn't foretell great change," King Renjiro said catching up the Queen's hands in his own. "Ran didn't say as much, but I know Yohji and young Omi have an interest in going with them. And that's two more gone."

"Not forever," the Queen pointed out. "And Ran shall never be beyond Aya's reach."

"Hmph. True. Perhaps there is a need of this," the King said, sighing again. "There is still tension despite Keiji's tour. The new trade agreement with the Merchants' Guild was just one sign of the change. It may be a very beneficial thing to have the influence of the First House out among the common folk for a time."

He sat in silence for a moment just enjoying his wife's warmth and sorting his thoughts.

"Yes, this may be a very good thing. And they aren't to leave until the weather improves," he said feeling a bit of weight lift off his heart. "Perhaps it shall be a damp and rainy spring and we can keep them until summer."

The Queen chuckled.

"I doubt the time will go idly by us," she said and something in her voice caught the King's attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked shifting on the bed until he could see her eyes.

She smiled knowingly.

"Aya told me something today that made me more happy than I thought was possible," Queen Kimiko said, and gave the King a loving peck on the cheek. "I think we shall all be fairly well distracted until Yohji, Ran and the others must leave."

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Ran stopped outside his sister's door and ran a nervous hand through his hair. How was he to tell her? How would she react? He sighed and straightened his coat before raising a hand and tentatively knocking.

Aya's answer was so immediate he almost jumped. The door was yanked open and she started at the sight of him.

"Oh, Ran...I was just going to see you and Ken...um...come in," she said and stepped aside so he could enter.

Her room was awash in candle light and a cheery fire was blazing away in the fireplace. It had been quite a while since he'd come to his sister's room and it felt comforting in its familiarity. Nothing seemed to have changed, and he marginally relaxed.

Behind him Aya closed the door. She came forward and motioned at the chairs before the fire. Was it his imagination or did she seem as nervous as he was?

They both sat and avoided each others' eyes for a moment until Ran could no longer stand it and cleared his throat.

"Ah...so...did you say you were coming to see us?" he asked suddenly comprehending what she'd said at the door.

She blinked at him, her eyes wide, and she nodded.

"Y-yes. Yes, I did. I was...there's...there's something I need to tell you," she said and then stopped speaking and stared at him.

Ran stared back.

"What is it?" he asked, unable to fathom why she seemed so nervous. Could it be she'd somehow heard his conversation with the King? Had Yohji or Omi inadvertently said something? He swallowed reflexively.

"I'm getting married," she said.

Ran stared.

Ran blinked.

_What?_

"**_What?!" _**he cried so suddenly and so loudly that Aya flinched.

"I said..."

"I heard you," he stated and jumped up to begin pacing. She sat and watched him. After a few moments he ceased pacing and turned to face her. "You're getting married?"

Aya nodded firmly.

"To whom, if I may be so bold?" Ran stated with a scowl. Wasn't he supposed to have some say in this? To be involved in this decision? She was **his** little sister after all. Shouldn't he have the right to...

"Keiji," she said.

Ran felt his mind slam to a stop and he found himself staring at Aya once more, his mouth hanging open.

"Keiji?" he asked stupidly. "**Our** Keiji?"

Aya nodded once, very firmly.

Everything froze and Ran found himself incapable of anything other than gaping at his sister.

"Breath, brother," she said after a moment and he dragged in a lungfull of air before sitting down heavily across from her once more. "Keiji came to me and confessed his love last spring. After much thought, and not a little soul searching, I decided to accept him. I love him, Ran. I think I always have. I've been meaning to speak to you for weeks now, but the time never seemed right, and then Ken got sick, you went away, and...well, I couldn't wait any longer. I spoke to the Queen today. She says nothing could've made her happier. Keiji wants to speak to his father tomorrow, and the privy council, so...I had to tell you now. Are you angry? Say something."

Ran became aware that he was sitting very stiffly on the edge of his seat. His emotions were rolling between shock, resentment and anger to surprise and...joy. With effort he attempted to settle somewhere.

"I'm not angry," he decided even as he said it. "I'm...disappointed. Where was I for all of this? How did I miss it? Why did you keep it from me at all?"

Aya smiled softly and held out her hand to him. He took it automatically and squeezed.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked feeling the prick of pain in his heart.

"I wanted to," she said without looking away. "I wanted your advice and your strong shoulder, but...you've had your own worries and distractions."

Ran frowned.

"You mean I failed you. I wasn't there," he stated softly. "I..."

"No. Ran, no. How could you think that?" Aya demanded as she shook her head in denial. "No, you misunderstand me. What I mean is I _wanted_ to come to you but I couldn't. _Not_ because of Ken, and certainly not because you weren't here for me. I couldn't because this was a decision I needed to make on my own, for myself."

Ran blinked at his sister. She was calm and composed and...serene. He was suddenly reminded strongly of their mother and blinked again in wonder.

"What are you thinking?" Aya asked.

"That you look like Ma-ma...all of a sudden," he said.

Aya smiled at him.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about you," Ran said after a moment and smirked at Aya's curious expression. "Keiji knows what I'll do to him if he ever hurts you," he stated.

Aya smacked his knee with her free hand.

"That's our future King you're mock threatening," she said.

"There's nothing mock about my threatening, my future Queen," he replied.

"Yes," she said, heaving a sigh. "That has been the subject of much of my reflection, and why I spoke to her Majesty today."

"And?" he prompted.

"I still have doubts," she confessed. "But what Queen Kimiko said to me has eased my mind considerably. She was very gracious and very happy," Aya said with a smile. "I was...very pleased to be the one to bring her such joy, Ran. After all they've done for us."

"Yes," he nodded.

Aya sighed, a long relieved sound and studied him.

"But you came to me. Did Keiji send you or was there something else?" she asked and Ran felt his stomach constrict with guilt.

He dropped his eyes to their clasped hands. How could he even consider leaving now that she would really need him? He was worse than neglectful.

Aya squeezed his hand until he met her eyes again.

"I came to tell you that...Ken and I will be leaving on another journey," he said sadly.

"Oh? When?" Aya asked.

"In the spring. When the weather improves enough for ground travel."

"Ground travel?" she said, confused. "Where are you going?"

Ran shook his head and shrugged.

"At first we are to stay in the Healers' College."

"The one outside the Third House? Inside the great forest?" she asked.

Ran nodded.

"They wish to examine Ken's abilities. We shall be there for some weeks and then...well, we don't know," he confessed and proceeded to explain. When he was done he watched his sister pensively, waiting for her reaction. She surprised him when she smiled broadly and nodded.

"Well, I guess now we know the reason behind our gift," she said. "After all, we never are truly apart, are we?"

Ran felt himself relax and smiled in return.

"No, we aren't," he agreed.

A while later he rose to leave. Aya walked him to the door, still holding his hand as they had done often as children. When he opened the door he came face to face with the Crown Prince whose hand was raised as though he were about to knock. Upon seeing Ran he straightened to his full height and stood stalk still. Ran narrowed his eyes up at him.

"Prince Keiji Kudou of the First House, I am entrusting to you the most precious person in my life. See that you strive to deserve her," he growled.

Keiji made no reply, but silently watched as Ran kissed Aya's hand before grabbing up his and placing her's within it.

"Good night," he said giving the Prince another warning glare, then he stalked off down the hall toward his own room. He felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than the comfort of his bed and Ken's close embrace.

He entered the library room wearily and crossed to the bedroom door which was open enough to allow light to escape. He could see Ken crouched by the fireplace in his nightshirt and new robe. Ran stopped before entering the room and watched as his lover rearranged the burning logs with the poker and added a fresh one from the bin.

The former servant was completely focused on his task and Ran was momentarily transported back to when they'd first met a year ago. Was it really a year? No, not quite a year since Ken had saved his life in that darkened hallway, since he'd awoken to pitch black and the horrible stench of an unwashed body on that stone staircase.

It was impossible for him to see Ken the way he'd seen him then. Tattered rags all covered with soot and dirt, that horrible knotted mass of filthy hair. Were those really the same locks that now fell so sweetly across his lover's brow, and curled up at the ends when they grew too long down the back of his neck?

Ran watched as Ken carefully pulled the screen closed and knelt watching the flames. It struck him then that in a few months they would leave this cosy room with its large bed, and the little library room within which he presently stood. Leave for an indeterminate amount of time. They could be gone long enough that the Palace no longer felt like home to them when they returned. Despite the demands placed on him by the throne and his close association with it, this was a life Ran enjoyed. A comfortable life. Could he really give that up? Leave the life he'd lived for eleven years?

Ran watched Ken and suddenly comprehended what it must have been like for him all those months ago. To be discovered in his concealment inside the Thirteenth House and revealed as its heir, to leave that life of servitude for an uncertain future among strangers in a strange House. Ran realized the amount of hope and trust...and courage Ken had shown in following him to the First House.

The red-headed Lord opened the door fully and entered their bedroom. Ken looked up from the fire and smiled at him tentatively.

"Hey. How'd it go? Is she mad?" he asked.

Ran shook his head.

"Not at all. She took it well."

Ken rose to his feet and studied him earnestly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"She...she's getting married," Ran said and shook his head again. "Aya's getting married."

"**_Married?! What? She's...who? To who?!" _**Ken cried loudly, his face registering all the shock present in his voice.

Ran almost chuckled.

"Whom," he corrected automatically. "To Keiji."

"Keiji? _Our_ Keiji? The future King? _That_ Keiji?"

This time Ran did chuckle. He couldn't stop himself. Ken was adorable wearing his flustered, confused, incredulous expression. Ran had to admit he felt slightly better knowing he wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed anything. Although recalling Yohji's earlier comment about his need to speak to Aya, he wondered whether he and Ken were the only two who hadn't noticed. Looking at his lover, he nodded.

"Yes, _our_ Keiji."

Ken's eyebrows furrowed in thought and he stared at the floor for a moment as if he expected all his questions to be answered by the carpet. After a moment or two he looked back at Ran again, his brow still furrowed.

"Why?" he asked.

Ran blinked.

"Because they love each other," he said then moved to sit heavily on the side of the bed. "At least, Aya assures me that they do."

"When did all of this happen?" Ken asked coming around the end of the bed to stand before him.

"Aya told me that Keiji confessed his love last spring," he said with a small shake of his head, looking at his hands. "That she requested and was granted the time she needed to search her own heart and conscience. She told me she was in no doubt of her love for him, but the idea of taking the throne was...daunting. She still feels more than a little overwhelmed, but the Queen has allayed her greatest worries."

"What about you? What do you think?" Ken asked gently, still standing before him.

"I...am tired," Ran admitted with a small sad smile. "Today has been a day of many revelations, and they all signal change."

"What about the trip?"

Ran glanced up and searched his lover's eyes. They revealed concern and a hint of trepidation. He realized that in all the meetings and discussions he'd had over the course of the day he hadn't spoken with Ken.

"I like our life here," he said honestly, still looking deep into Ken's brown eyes, "but I love you. If you need to travel the kingdom then that is what we do."

A relieved smile spread across Ken's face and he stepped forward to wrap Ran in a tight embrace.

"I don't know about needing to, but I do want to," he said resting a cheek against the Lord's forehead. "I want to learn to control this ability. See if we can't use it for some good. Then maybe...maybe I'll feel like I'm more than an old matchstick."

Ran frowned.

"Matchstick?" He pulled back to look up into Ken's face.

The former servant pouted and avoided his eyes.

"Yeah. Born to start a fire and then...nothin'," he said softly.

"Ken..."

"I know. I know what you're gonna say," he said looking past Ran, down at the bedcover. "But...that's how I feel sometimes. I can't help it."

Ran resisted the urge to sigh. Instead he pulled Ken close again and buried his face in the front of his robe.

"Then we travel the kingdom," he stated with finality. "The world if we have to. We'll leave right after the wedding."

And that single statement drained away all his remaining energy. Ran sunk against Ken and groaned loudly.

"My sister's getting married," he stated miserably into his lover's chest.

Ken threw back his head and laughed. And kept on laughing as Ran tackled him to the floor and began to smother him with kisses. Whatever the future may hold he'd worry about it on the morrow, for tonight he would feel the deep satisfaction and peace of a night with the man he loved. The man he would travel the world with.

WWWWWWWWWW

Fini

Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanza! Happy Chanukah! Happy Solstice! Peace be with you all!


End file.
